


Are You Trying To Turn Me On?

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Playful Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: A quick and rough fuck in the library with your boyfriend Dean after you (unintentionally) turn him on... and Sam's supposed to be back any minute.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Are You Trying To Turn Me On?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt challenge on Tumblr! My prompt was, "Are you trying to turn me on or are you just that oblivious?"

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you just that oblivious?”

You looked up from the book you were reading, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about, Dean?” You sighed, frustrated that he had interrupted your concentration.

“When you’re really concentrating on something, you always bite your lip. Drives me fuckin’ crazy,” he explained with a smirk. You rolled your eyes.

“We’re supposed to be doing research. Focus!” You scolded, going back to your lore.

“I can’t when you’re in here,” Dean countered, closing his laptop shut.

“Dean, Sam’s gonna be back any minute and he’s gonna be real pissed if we skipped out on research for having sex… _again_.”

Dean scoffed as he got up from his seat across from you at the library’s table and began making his way over to you. “Sam’s just mad because his girl doesn’t live here. He’d be doin’ the same damn thing.”

“Dean!” You exclaimed, as he grabbed the book you were reading out of your hands and closed it shut, throwing it towards the end of the table. He held out his hand to you and you took it, albeit begrudgingly. “Dean, you know we shouldn’t,” you tried to reason, as he pulled you out of your seat and lifted you onto the table.

“And why’s that, sweetheart?” He asked, his eyes filled with lust and his voice deep and gravelly, as he began kissing on your neck. You stared up at the ceiling as you tried to ignore the shivers being sent down your spine from his lips on your sweet spot.

“W-we have a c-case. Sam will –”

“Stop worryin’ about Sammy, will ya? He ain’t about to have a say over when we can have sex, especially when he’s not even here!” Dean said, pulling away from your neck and staring at you, a serious look on his face.

“Yeah, but, Dean, we’re in the library.”

“And?” Dean asked, going back to your neck. You gulped as he sucked on your sweet spot again.

“H-he could walk in.”

“And he can cover his damn eyes,” Dean smirked, trailing kisses up your neck and jaw until he reached your lips. You smiled into the kiss, releasing all your inhibitions. Dean’s assertiveness was making the heat rise in between your legs and besides, the two of you have already done it nearly everywhere else in the bunker. What difference does the library make? You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck and your legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss, his fingers pressing bruises into your hips. His hands traveled up your body and under your shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off of you and push you down onto the table so you were lying on your back. Dean hooked his fingers under the waistband of your pajama shorts, pulling them off your legs in one swift motion. You watched him; your breath caught in your throat from his eagerness. He was hungry for you, and it always made for the best sex. “Keep your arms above your head,” he ordered, and you nodded in response, gripping the upper edge of the table to help you obey his command. He grabbed your ankles and placed your feet on the tale, spreading your legs so your pussy was positioned at the edge of the table, still partially covered by your thong. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn sexy,” Dean groaned as he took in the view in front of him before squatting down to make his face level with your core. You winced as he pulled the thin layer of fabric aside and your cunt came into contact with the cool air. Dean placed the pad of his thumb on your clit, just barely, and began to rub in slow circles as he watched carefully for your reactions. He loved teasing you, bringing you to the edge and then right back down, over and over again. In that moment, you were thankful for the chance that Sam could come in at any moment; you knew Dean wouldn’t be dragging out the merciless teasing for too long. Dean chuckled deeply as you squirmed under his touch, checking to make sure that your hands hadn’t moved from above your head. “Good girl,” he praised, removing his finger and bringing his mouth to your core. He licked a stripe up your folds, stopping to chuckle softly to himself. “Sam’s always tellin’ me to keep my snacks off these library tables… oh, well,” he smirked, looking over your dripping cunt and licking his lips before diving in again. You lifted your hips off the table in attempt to escape Dean’s merciless tongue, but he wrapped his arms around your legs and held you in place as he continued to suck and flick his muscle over your sensitive nub.

“Fuck, Dean,” you breathed, subconsciously bringing one of your hands down to his hair as you got lost in the moment of how good he was making you feel. You realized your mistake as soon as the euphoria stopped and you felt Dean grab your wrist, tsking you for disobeying.

“I really wish you hadn’t done that, sweetheart. You taste so good,” he hummed, roughly moving his tongue between your folds a few more times as to make a point before swiftly standing up and flipping you around, your toes now on the floor as you were bent over the table. You heard Dean fumble with his belt buckle and unzip his jeans before you felt his length up against your thigh. “God, you don’t know how hard I want to fuck you,” he groaned as he moved his cock between your folds, a gasp escaping your lips.

“Do it, then,” you challenged him, knowing that you were going to regret it at some point tomorrow when you wouldn’t be able to walk straight. Your words were all the permission Dean needed to ram into you at full force, his hands gripping at your hips again as he thrusted into you hard and slow.

“That’s – what – you – want?” Dean huffed, punctuating every word with a thrust. You moaned as his cock hit the back of your walls every time.

“Fuck, yes. Faster, Dean, please,” you begged, trying to rock your hips back into him, not that it was doing much due to the grip that he had on you.

“Give me your arms,” Dean ordered, and you quickly let go of the edge of the table and reached out behind your back. Dean grabbed your upper arms and began using them as leverage as he thrusted into you harder and faster.

“Oh, fuck!” You yelped, as Dean hit a part of your insides that was a mix between pleasure and pain. “Dean!” You half-moaned, half-whined, trying to decide if the new angle was painful or enjoyable. You started to try and push your hips further into the table, as to keep Dean from going so deep, but he only followed your movements. “Fuck, Dean, it hurts!” You decided finally, wishing you hadn’t challenged him to fuck you so hard.

“You got a safe word, sweetheart,” Dean reminded you through heavy breaths, as he continued to fuck you hard and fast. He was right, you did have one, but you weren’t experiencing nearly enough pain to be anywhere near using it yet. Dean’s cock hit deep within your walls again.

“Ow, fuck!” You yelped, trying to run your hips away from him again. Dean readjusted his grip on your arms, pinning them down against the table instead of holding them up behind you.

“Either use your safe word or shut up and fuckin’ take it like you asked for,” Dean growled as he leaned in close to your ear. You decided to go with the latter; you knew what you could handle and what was too much, and there was certainly some pleasure mixed in with the way Dean was ramming into you. After a few more seconds, there was almost no pain at all. In fact, Dean was hitting spots you didn’t even know you had, and it was making you scream out in pleasure. Dean reached one hand down between your legs and began rubbing your clit as his thrusts began to feel like they were hitting harder, faster, and deeper than before. You felt the coil in your abdomen begin to tighten, threatening to snap at any moment as Dean continued his motions. You felt your pussy clench around him, causing him to let out a moan. “That’s right, baby, cum for me. Come on my fuckin’ cock,” Dean breathed, as his thrusts got a little sloppier and his fingers remained rubbing circles on your clit. His permission was all you needed to let the coil in you snap, and you all but convulsed as you hit your initial high. Dean kept your hips in place as you rode out your orgasm, thrusting a few more times before you felt his cock twitch inside you, warm spurts of cum coating your walls moments later. Dean practically collapsed on top of you, using his forearms on either side of you to hold himself up as you both caught your breath. He kissed your temple softly, causing you to break out in a smile.

“You’re something else, Dean Winchester, you know that?” You asked, a content sigh leaving your lips.

Dean chuckled. “Right back at ya, Y/N Y/L/N.”

It was then that the both of you heard the bunker’s front door begin to unlock. From where the two of you were, it would only take Sam to walk down the stairs before he’d see the two of you.

“Fuck, here,” Dean breathed, as he shrugged off his flannel and placed it on the table next to you, as your clothes were strewn about the floor and there was no time to pick them up. Dean pulled out of you quickly and you tried your best to stifle a moan as you heard the front door open.

“Hey guys, you find anything?” Sam asked, walking into the bunker. You quickly stood up and turned around, covering yourself with the flannel as Dean put his dick back in his pants and zipped them back up. He was buckling his belt back up when Sam had finally reached the library’s archway, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what Dean was doing, your clothes in various parts of the room, and Dean’s shirt which you were wearing as a dress. It took him all of three seconds to put the pieces together. “Are you kidding me? Really, Dean? The _library_!?”

“Hey, she started it!” Dean quickly countered, pointing to you.

You scoffed. “Did not!”

“You put the idea in my head,” Dean teased, looking at you with a grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes and giggled. “Unintentionally!”

“You know, seein’ you in my shirt makes me want to go for round two,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at you playfully.

“You two are nauseating,” Sam announced, reminding you both that he was still there.

“Whatever, Sammy,” Dean said with a grunt as he lifted you up over his shoulder. You squealed as the motion caught you off guard, but you were thankful that Dean’s flannel was just long enough to cover your ass. “I guess we’ll take it elsewhere,” Dean added, as he walked past his little brother who was still standing in the library’s threshold. You lifted your head up to look at Sam as Dean made his way through the war room and rolled your eyes playfully in reference to Dean’s behavior, hoping Sam wouldn’t take any of this too seriously. You knew you were in the clear when Sam let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head as he looked down at the floor.

“Keep it down, please! I clearly have some research to do!” You heard Sam yell as Dean turned the corner with you still over his shoulder. Dean smirked and smacked your ass, causing you to yelp.

“Dean!” You half laughed, half scolded. “Sorry, Sam! I’ll try to keep him under control!” You yelled back, although all three of you knew that that wasn’t going to happen.


End file.
